Moving On Or Something Like It
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: RobinAmon. I think PG-13 covers it. If you disagree, tell me and I'll change the raiting. It's a 'post-factory' story. R&R Please!


I'm as back as I'll ever be with a new fic. This is a one-shot Witch Hunter Robin fic. I've been watching that show and woke up in the middle of the night with this idea and I figured I had to write it down.

Ok, this is what I think happens after the factory collapses. You may not like it, but it's my spin on the whole thing.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own 'Witch Hunter Robin.' I didn't create it (damn), and I have nothing to do with the making of the show in any way, shape, or form. Those who think I do have something to do with it need to be smacked over the head with a blunt object for their stupidity. Honestly now, if I owned any part of that show, do you think I would be writing fan fiction for strangers? Fuck no! I'd be writing novels and getting them published solely based on my financial status, and not for the actual quality of the book.

Oh and **_FYI:_** The new character I put in here as Amon's new partner is an original character. She is mine! But any similarity she may have to any characters on any other show you can think of is strictly coincidence.

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speech

Get it? Got it? Good!

Moving on!

Group's POV

"... I think Robin and Amon have passed from this world..." The words echoed from Dogima's mouth like Satan's song. This was the last thing anyone wanted to hear. But since their bodies hadn't been found, they had nothing really to go on. But why hadn't they contacted anyone? Could it be that they really were dead? No. Not both of them were gone. Amon returned 3 months later having just narrowly escaped from that concrete doom. But Robin was still nowhere to be found.

"I know she's not dead." Amon told the other's one night around the conference table. "I know she's not gone because she was ahead of me when the last door closed. ...The door closed on me, and she escaped..." Amon looked at the table, suddenly interested by the false wood colour.

"If she got out before you, and you were trapped, then why are you still alive?" Michael asked pressingly, the confusion of Amon's statement setting in. "She should be here then. Not you. It doesn't make since!" Michael pounded his fist down on the table, shaking coffee mugs and startling the surrounding members.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Shortly after the door closed, I was hit by a falling piece of the ceiling. I only remember hitting the floor. That is all." Amon disregarded Michael's outburst as usual, only wearing an expressionless face to him. "I assume her judgment faltered and she decided to come back for me. The only hypotheses I can guess is that she got us out, took me back to her and Toko's old apartment and left me there until I woke up."

"So where were you for the other 2 months and 28 days" Karasuma whispered over her coffee mug after having taken a sip, seeming to assume it took Amon 2 days to wake up.

"I was looking for her." His cool and collected face flickered a hint of sadness temporarily at what he was about to say. "I assume after she rescued me... she went somewhere to die in peace from her injuries. If she had escaped unharmed, she would have came back to me by now." He was staring mindlessly at he table now, thinking over the thought that Robin Sena was now out of his life forever. It was still a hard fact to swallow. He snapped out of his brief, almost unnoticeable trance and shrugged.

"Why would she come back to you? I would think she would come back here first, not just go running back to you after the way you've treated her..." Michael's temper flared. "There are people here who care more about her that you ever will, you heartless bastard! How can you just shrug this off?!" He threw his mug away from him, the ceramic shattering on the wall, making a mess all over the floor. He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table again, leaning over it to glare at Amon. "If she did come back for you, which I don't doubt, it really was a judgment flaw. You may be a good hunter, Amon, but you're far from the man you think you are." And with that last growl from him, Michael quietly left the conference room, and retreated to his own.

'No... It just can't be...' Michael told himself this night after night as he waited desperately by the trapdoor that Amon had pushed Robin out of only months ago to ensure her escape.

"She would have came by now..." Michael said to himself one night as he waited against the trapdoor, hoping to hear her faint little voice just once more.

Time Laps: Year Later

Amon and Michael had scarcely spoken to each other since the day of the Michael's little outburst. Amon went back to hunting with the group and Michael went back to his computer. They had gotten a new partner for Amon and things were moving smoothly. This new girl wasn't a craft user, but she was a martial arts queen. She could hear someone coming a mile away. Everyone seemed to love her; everyone, that is, except for the people she _needed_ to be on the good side of; Amon and Michael.

Amon, being her leader and protector, should anything go wrong, was the one who would save her ass if she screwed something up. So she needed him desperately.

Michael, being the 'witch information' getter, should she not know everything herself, would save her ass if she had a blonde moment and forgot aspects about the witch. Michael was also someone she needed greatly.

Constance was her name. Witch hunting was her profession. Amon was her partner, and everyone else really didn't matter, except the witch, of course.

It was mid-January. The first January she was on assignment with the STNJ, and she was antsy. Before, they had only really gone after small fries. 'People Robin could have tackled easily.' Amon thought with a sigh. 'These people are no match for her...'

Everyone had basically accepted the fact that she was gone. They hadn't seen, or heard from her since the factory collapsing and that was it. "She's gone." Amon told himself one night, as he lay in bed, restless. "She's never coming back. She's dead. ...Dead... Robin Sena is dead." He sighed in the darkness. 'Then why is she still on my mind...?' He questioned himself as he heard her mousy voice echo in his head from the last time he saw her.

Running. That's all he could think to do at the time. 'Just follow Robin. She knows where she's going.' He convinced himself, out of fear most likely, that she knew. At that moment he was more scared for his life than he had ever been. Thinking back on the thoughts he had was confusing to him.

He replayed the events over and over in his head, wondering if there were things he could have done differently that would have gotten them both out in time so she didn't have to come back for him. "If I had been just 3 steps further ahead... ... she wouldn't have had to come back for me and take that bar like she did..."

There was a part of the night that Amon didn't tell the others. There was a detail of the story that almost certainly would have convinced them she was dead. But why didn't he say it? It would have convinced them. 'Did I just not want to convince myself that she died?' He turned over on his bed face down in the pillows. He pounded his fist against the headboard, cracking the wood.

'If she hadn't had come back, that bar would have never fell from the ceiling and impaled her the way it did. It would have hit me.' He groaned. 'But why did she pull herself over me? That look of horror in her eyes as she turned back to see the door shut in my face is enough to make me hurl...'

It was no secrete. Amon blamed himself for Robin's death. 'If I hadn't have been so helpless at the time... If only I had been at the door just a few seconds earlier... Her life would have been spared and she would be here with me'

He suddenly felt pressure in the back of his eyes. He rolled over abruptly and sat straight up. His eyes were watering? Did thinking of Robin like this bring him near to tears? He didn't wait to find out. He quickly jumped out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to run cold water over his face.

"It's not my fault." He said to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "What happened, happened and there's nothing that can be done." He took a deep breath and stood up straight. His face dripped with water. He looked like a deranged maniac. He felt like one too.

He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm too old to obsess over things. I'm a professional. I kill. That's my job. Is that why this is bothering me? Am I bothered because she died and I wasn't responsible for it?" He asked himself. 'Well, in a way you _were_.' The voice inside his head responded.

He spent most of that night moving from place to place around his apartment before he finally decided to go out and get a drink. 'It's 4:00am and some place might be open.' In his head he knew it was unlikely, but it would give him a chance to get out of the apartment and out into the populous; a place he hadn't been in a long time.

He walked around the city for about an hour. It was around 5am now, and the only people on the streets were the homeless and the prostitutes.

"Harry's is open about this time... I remember. Robin got to work there about now..." He sighed as all of last night's events came back to him. Just the thought of her made his eyes burn mildly, but nothing to get concerned about. He just blinked it off and started his walk to Harry's.

When he finally got there, after taking a few detours to avoid the street whores and the poor begging for alms, it was almost 6am. Harry was definitely open now. He had been in there that early before on the nights where he woke up, sweating a cold sweat after dreams of his mother's insanity plagued his brain. He hated her for what she was, but that didn't stop her from breaking into his head every now and then.

At Harry's

He looked about the place slowly. 'Nothing's really changed much...' He thought to himself as he approached the bar and took his usual seat. "Harry!" He shouted a bit slurred from lack of sleep. "Harry?" He stood up from the stool and went around the counter to the back of the bar and up to Harry's loft above the main room.

Amon started to become worried. "If he's not awake yet, then why's the door unlocked?" He asked himself as his pace up the stares became faster and broke into a jog. Just as he reached the door to Harry's loft, a soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ouch! Damn it Harry, not so hard!" A feminine voice spoke. Could Harry possibly have 'company' over? He grinned momentarily. 'That still wouldn't explain the door.' His smile faded suddenly.

"Robin, I can't fix it if you don't let me." A voice, he knew was Harry's, spoke.

Amon was paralyzed. This was what he was waiting a year and three months for. Why couldn't he move? 'At least say something!' He thought.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, and still nothing. 'Robin, god I wish you were psychic...' Amon leaned his head against the door with a little thump. All conversation in the room stopped and Amon realized what he had done. They heard him and he only had seconds until one of them, most likely Harry, opened the door and saw him there.

He was frozen, rooted to the spot at the top of the stairs. Time slowed way down.

He was faced with two choices: Run now, and possibly never see Robin again, depending on her traveling abilities and how much danger she was in, or staying there to face her and Harry.

He wanted to do both, but time was running out. He couldn't face her because of all she did for him, and how guilty he felt, but he couldn't run away. 'Why?' He thought to himself as he heard the steps being made towards the door. 'Just stay, Amon. You want to see her. You know you do...' Three steps left. 'But I can't,' the other side of Amon's mind quipped. 'I can't bear to look at her. It's my fault she's hurt and if she's permanently disfigured it's my fault as well.' Two steps. ' Why do you care? Either way you go-' One step. '... You'll always love her!'

That was that. As Harry flung open the door, as Amon's startling realization too hold of him, as he saw Robin, sitting up on a bed, covered in blood and bandages, he knew his brain had one.

Time seemed to slow down even more, if possible. It was as if a movie scene was being played on slow, choppy scenes. Amon looked at Harry. Harry looked at Amon. Harry looked to Robin, who had her eyes on Amon. Then Amon finally turned his eyes to meet Robin's. If there was ever a moment in Amon's life that he wished he could keep forever, this was it. When his eyes locked with her's, he felt all the longing and mourning he had for her that he had pushed way down inside erupt all at once like a geyser.

The tiniest little whisper pushed its way out of his throat. "Robin..." It was almost inaudible. If she hadn't have been staring right at him, she wouldn't have known he said anything at all.

"Amon..." She replied almost as quietly, unsure of what else to say.

The only thing that registered in his mind was to run. To her. So that's what he did. It was a small enough room, and he crossed the distance between them easily, and quickly.

He did what he had always wanted to do. He did what he had wanted to do since day one. He got on his knees in front of her bed, took her hands, laid his head in her lap and began to cry. It wasn't hard, wracking sobs, but silent quiet little gasps every once in a while. A passerby would have thought him shivering in his sleep.

Robin didn't know what to do, so she did nothing but hold his hands comfortingly tight. "Amon..." She whispered again. Harry smiled lightly, and took this time to go back downstairs to make sure there weren't any other customers, and locked the doors.

He looked up at her, his eyes were a little puffy, but no real evidence he was crying. It was new to him still. "Robin" This was all he said. He stood up on his knees and moved one of his hands to her cheek, stroking it gently. "Do you know how long I have waited to see your face?" He said plainly. "Amon... I've missed you..." She replied, her eyes beginning to water.

This was all the indication he needed that she felt for him how he was sure he felt for her. (AN: yeah... _now_ he's sure... ****rolls her eyes stupid, indecisive males... grumbles)

He pressed his lips against her's, moving his other hand to the back of her neck, holding her softly.

He kissed her repeatedly, as if he was afraid to hurt her. "Amon," She said after the kiss was broke. "Are you alright?" He assumed she was referring to the factory incident, so he nodded. Besides a few bumps and bruises, he was fine.

He smiled for the first time in a long time. It was a real smile, not a smirk induced by a stupid enemy, but a real, genuine smile caused by the woman he loved stepping back into his life.

He kissed her again carefully; still unsure of what would hurt her. "I've been waiting for you for so long." He said inbetween kisses. "I didn't realize how much you meant to me and how much I needed you." He stopped kissing and hugged her against him. "You can't do that to me again, Robin Sena."

She pushed him back suddenly. "Amon, I can't stay here. It's not safe anymore... It seems to me that you should know this already. The people are still looking for me. And what's to say that you wouldn't be asked to hunt me? I am a witch, after all..." She looked down, dejectedly.

He shook his head. "Robin, you're so much more than that! Screw the STNJ and everything else! I don't care if I never see anyone around here again, Robin... just as long as I have you..." His voice got quiet once again due to a constricting throat. He thought he was going to start crying again.

Robin's face brightened. "Do you mean it?" He nodded. "Of course I do. We can go anywhere you want to." For the first time, Robin initiated the kissing. She pressed her lips against his own, letting the passion she felt for him show through.

"Robin I... I..." She put her fingers over his lips to shush him. "I know Amon." She kissed him again. "I know..."

Wow. This was interesting. Not my best work, but I liked it. Tell me what you think, would you?

Evelyn Allison


End file.
